Slenderphobic
by YuMoriChii
Summary: Matthew and Gilbert plays Slender while they're drunk, and the Prussian reveals his fear for Slenderman.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Slender in any way. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Gilbert was bored. Matthew was not around, and Kumajirou was busy watching telly with Gilbird perched up on his furry head. Aside from the sound of voices blasting from the TV, everything was silent. It bothered Gilbert to no end as he was more of an active person, living his life full of partying, wars, and claiming vital regions. He wasn't used to not hearing somebody other than him not making noise. Normally, he would be the one starting it, breaking the first thing he had laid his eyes on. He was only restraining himself due to the fact that he's staying at Matthew's house and that he couldn't bear the sight of the Canadian in tears.

Speaking of the Canadian, Matthew entered the house with a bunch of paper bags in his arms. Gilbert stood up to help the blonde, but once he got ahold of one paper bag, he almost stumbled due to its heaviness. He almost forgot that like his American brother, Canada also possesses super strength.

"How come it took you so long?" Gilbert asked, placing the paper bag on the dining table. He took a peek on the paper bag's contents to see bottles of maple syrup. Gilbert widened his eyes when lifted up one of the bottles and found out that it was German beer.

"Sorry. I had a hard time looking for that. It was the only one in there, and I had to argue with a German customer just to ge-" Matthew was cut when he felt a pair of arms pull him from behind. From the corner of his eye, he saw strands of silvery white hair and pale skin resting on his shoulder. He blushed as he felt Gilbert's breath on his neck.

"Danke." Gilbert said simply, letting go of Matthew and patting him on the head before turning to the bottle of Paulaner on the table. Matthew groaned inwardly at the movement, wanting more of Gilbert's touch. His wants were not granted though as Gilbert busied himself with the beer bottle.

Matthew was unpacking all of his groceries when he got out a square envelope in one of the paper bags. Inside it was a CD of a game Alfred had asked for him to play. It was entitled "Slender" which Matthew had found highly ridiculous for a horror game as it made the sound like a health-related game, if there realy were any.

As he turned to show it to the Prussian, he saw Gilbert sprawled on the table, drunk. He couldn't believe somebody could actually get drunk in less than 3 minutes.

"Oi Canadaaaa! C'mere and get drunk with meee!" Gilbert shouted, approaching Matthew with beer on one hand and pulling his free hand around the Canadian's shoulders, offering him the bottle of beer.

"I would if you weren't so sloshed."

"Aw come on! I'm not sloshed!"

"Your voice says you are."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeee~ase?" Gilbert stared at Canada with puppy-dog eyes.

Matthew sighed in defeat, knowing that he couldn't resist the Prussian's charms. "Just once, okay?"

Gilbert nodded. "If you say so. But you have to remember, you can never resist the Paulaner!" Prussia laughed, once again offering the bottle to the Canadian.

Matthew hesitantly took the bottle from the Prussian's hand and sniffed in lightly. 'It smells different from maple syrup,' he thought. He considered smashing the bottle on the floor and saying it ws an accident if it wasn't for the Prussian's watchful eyes. He had no other choice than to drink the rather foreign beverage.

He took a small sip, tasting the liquor first before finally taking in a gulp. It tasted bitter, but there was something in it that made Matthew wanted more. Canada drank a few more gulps much to Gilbert's amusement.

"See? What'd I tell ya?" Prussia chuckled lightly at the Canadian who looked back at him with wanting eyes.

"Give me another bottle."

* * *

Soon, both were all boozed up, laughing and singing like there's no tomorrow. Kumajirou even resorted to plugging earphones onto the telly because he was seriously getting pissed off of his master's drunk singing. Normally, Matthew's singing voice is great, like that of an angel's, but at that time, it was just downright awful.

Gilbert laughed after singing a duet of "Bromance" with his Canadian companion. "That was a good one! A fuckin' good one!" He commented, taking a bottle to his mouth and disappointing himself when he found out that there was no more beer.

"I never knew you could rap, eh." Matthew said, resting his back onto his chair.

"I'm just that awesome!" Gilbert laughed, leaning onto Matthew's shoulder. He noticed a what he thought was an envelop slipping out of Matthew's jacket pocket. He grabbed it and opened it to reveal a plain black CD.

"The hell is this?" Gilbert asked, showing Matthew the CD.

"Ah, I almost forgot about that. It's a stupid game that hoser Alfred wanted me to play."

"Well then let's play it!" Gilbert grabbed Canada's wrist and dragged him into the blonde's room. He turned the laptop on and slipped the CD into the CD drive. Once the CD had loaded, Matthew took over the computer to find the application all because Gilbert was too tipsy to read small texts.

Soon, the screen turned black, and sounds of footsteps blasted from the laptop's speakers. "Slender." Gilbert read. "The fuck's with that title?

Matthew only shrugged and pressed the up button on the keyboard for his character to walk. The game says to find 8 notes. Gilbert watched intently, wondering how the hell the game works. Matthew reached a large tree, finding the first note.

"Don't look behind." Matthew read. The music suddenly turned creepier, sending shivers down the Canadian's spine. However, he continued.

After finding the second note, Gilbert butted in. "Let me try!" Matthew moved aside to let the Prussian take over thw computer once again. Gilbert had his character walk deeper into the forest, trying to garner himself a note like Matthew did. He found a truck and walked around it, but to his disappointment, there wasn't a note. When he turned around, a tall, disproportioned figure with long limbs and no face. He jumped off of his seat, recognizing who the figure was.

"Gil, are you alright?" Matthew asked, abandoning the game to aid the startled Prussian.

Gilbert realized his current state and acted like nothing happened. "Ja, of course I am." he answered rather groggily, standing up to return to his seat. Matthew looked at him worriedly and sighed, settling himself on his position beside the Prussian.

Gilbert forced himself to look confident while playing the game, getting a total of 4 notes without the Slenderman appearing yet. Matthew smiled, astonished at Gilbert's strategy. Hearing the familiar eerie noise, Gilbert's sweat dropped in nervousness and fear. He was already getting confused and disoriented, and in a few seconds, the faceless figure once again appeared standing behind a tree.

"SCHEIßE! KANADA, KILL IT! HOLY MOTHER OF FRIEDRICH!" Gilbert screamed, holding onto the blonde beside him. Matthew hurriedly turned the camera away from the faceless monster and comforted the weeping albino.

"You can open your eyes now. He's not there anymore."

"Ja, he is! He's fucking everywhere!"

"You don't have to cling onto me this hard."

"I'm fucking Slenderphobic! Just let me be, gottverdammt!"

Matthew sighed and proceeded to continue the game by himself. Gilbert stayed quiet, hiding onto Matthew's shoulder, but would peek every now and just to check if the Canadian's still alive or not. Not the Slenderman. Yes, definitely not him.

After a few minutes of what he claimed was silence, Gilbert finally had the courage to look at the screen exactly as Matthew found another note. One more note and the game would finally be finished. Gilbert sighed in relief, thankful that he wasn't going to see any more of that Slenderbitch.

But of course, everyone makes mistakes. As Matthew turned the flashlight to one of the rooms in the house he had entered earlier, in front of him stood the Slenderman. At the sight of the monster, Gilbert screamed his lungs out.

"SHIT! MATTIE! SAVE MEEEEEEE!" Due to excessive fear, Gilbert had managed to jump on the Canadian's lap and clung tightly onto Matthew's shoulders.

"G-gil! Stop it! I can't breathe-"

"It's going to kill me, it's going to kill me, IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Gilbert."

"He's going to haunt me in my dreams!"

"Gilbert!"

"WE ARE GOING TO DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Seeing that the drunk Prussian isn't going to stop anytime soon, he grabbed onto the albino's collar and pulled him into an open-mouth kiss. Gilbert was taken aback by the action, but didn't protest. He closed his eyes and leaned onto the touch, his tongue starting a battle with the Canadian's which he soon lost. Their mouths stayed locked for minutes, only stopping for breath.

"Now, you've finally shut up, hoser." Matthew chuckled lightly before the Prussian once again pulled him into an even longer, more passionate kiss. However, their moment was cut short when they heard the familiar sound of footsteps coming from the computer's speakers. Matthew facepalmed and unplugged the computer without shutting it down properly. When he turned back to his seat, he saw the Prussia leaning back onto the chair, asleep. He was about to wonder how it is possible for someone to fall asleep in such a short time when he remembered that Gilbert was all boozed up. He smiled at the albino and planted a kiss on his forehead before carrying him in a bridal position and placing him onto the bed.

Not wanting to bother the albino's seemingly deep slumber, Matthew decided that he'll just sleep in Gilbert's room. Just as he was about to leave the room, he felt a tug on his sleeve,

"Mattie…" Gilbert called in a sleepy tone.

"Yes? Do you need something?" Matthew asked, turning to the Prussian who was staring at him with tearful eyes.

"Don't leave me. I don't wanna have nightmares." Gilbert admitted, tugging even more onto the Canadian's sleeve.

Matthew nodded in understanding. "Okay." He replied, pulling up the covers and laying down beside the Prussian. He pulled Gilbert into a tight embrace, humming sweet lullabies in his ear trying to stop the albino from weeping. Soon, Gilbert's breathing returned to normal and he was finally asleep.

"Bonne nuit, mon doux ange." Canada whispered into Gilbert's ear before drifting himself to sleep.

* * *

"So, why are you scared of the Slenderman?" Matthew asked, almost making Gilbert choke on his pancakes.

Gilbert stayed silent, finishing first his pancakes before finally giving Matthew his answer. "Der Großmann." Gilbert simply replied.

"What about him?"

"You see, whenever a war ensues, my men would always gather round the fire the night before. They would always tell stories about different ghosts and ghouls, but the story of Der Großmann struck me the most. I mean who wouldn't be scared of somebody who takes away children?"

Matthew didn't make another comment, knowing how important Ludwig was to Gilbert especially when he was still young. He just simply nodded, ate his pancakes, and thought of something that would make Alfred stop giving him any more of those ridiculous horror CD's.

-END-

* * *

Yatta! Another fanfic finished! The plot was actually by a friend of mine (who has the same nickname as I XD), and it was a genius plot considering that Hetalia and Slender are two of my favorites in life. Thank you, Aki! This story's for you!

Sorry for the mistakes! This wasn't beta'ed, anyway. I only beta'ed them myself.

So, what do you guys think? Like or like? Review!

**EDIT (2012/12/06): Thank you so much to Lady Spectrum for pointing out my mistakes! You rock! *brofist***


End file.
